Curtas
by Suki-chin
Summary: Historia 4 - Classe E "Não. Ele não era um humano. Ele não era um vampiro. Era uma besta que assumiu a forma humana. " E tem um Poeminha Extra /o/
1. Sonhos

Yay, uma historia de um casal que não vi ate agora!

Tds os personagens pertencem ao mangaka Hino

A historia foi feita sem fins lucrativos

E só :3

* * *

**Título: **Sonhos 

**Personagens: **Ruka e Kaname

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

-- Kaname-sama...

-- Sim?

-- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta... pessoal?

-- ... Diga.

-- Realmente ama _ela_?

-- Você quer dizer... Yuuki?

-- Sim...- ela se arrependeu de ter feito tal pergunta. - me... me desculpe, eu...

-- Na verdade Ruka... eu amo você - ele se aproximou, e a beijou.

Jogada na cama, a garota abriu os olhos

_"Ha, seria tão bom se fosse verdade..._"


	2. Colegas

Disclaimers no capitulo anterior u-u

Mais um casal não-pensado

Que como no cap anterior, não é exatamente um casal...

OBS - acho (o.o) q é Shoujo-ai, mas beeem levinho

* * *

**Título:** Colegas

**Personagens:** Yori e Yuuki

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Yori continuava deitada em sua cama, observando a colega de quarto dormir.

Mesmo quando dormia, parecia preocupada.

Mesmo quando dormia, parecia ocupada.

Mesmo quando dormia, parecia cansada.

Mas sempre tão... alegre. Sempre sendo si mesma.

Ela adorava o jeito que Yuuki fazia as coisas, inclusive quando não fazia nada.

Se levantou, arrumou a cama e foi se vestir.

Antes de sair para tomar o café, se virou sobre Yuuki, beijando-lhe a testa.

"_Te amo"._

* * *

Wow, ficou estranho o.o

Bem, espero que gostem '

Deixem reviews

**_RESPOSTINHA_**

**Kyrie** - eu tbm nao gosto mt de Ruka, mas prefiro ela com Kaname-san que Yuuki xx


	3. Sem Direito

Disclaimers no capitulo anterior u-u

Mais um casal não-pensado

Que como no cap anterior, não é exatamente um casal...

OBS - acho (o.o) q é Shoujo-ai, mas beeem levinho

* * *

**Título:** Colegas

**Personagens:** Yori e Yuuki

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Yori continuava deitada em sua cama, observando a colega de quarto dormir.

Mesmo quando dormia, parecia preocupada.

Mesmo quando dormia, parecia ocupada.

Mesmo quando dormia, parecia cansada.

Mas sempre tão... alegre. Sempre sendo si mesma.

Ela adorava o jeito que Yuuki fazia as coisas, inclusive quando não fazia nada.

Se levantou, arrumou a cama e foi se vestir.

Antes de sair para tomar o café, se virou sobre Yuuki, beijando-lhe a testa.

"_Te amo"._

* * *

Wow, ficou estranho o.o

Bem, espero que gostem '

Deixem reviews

**_RESPOSTINHA_**

**Kyrie** - eu tbm nao gosto mt de Ruka, mas prefiro ela com Kaname-san que Yuuki xx


	4. Classe E

OMG Ja tem anime, ja tem animeee .

O Zero é tão lindo!

Mas o manga ainda é melhor...

Hum... voltando as fics...

Não sei se esta visivel, nessa Historia Yuuki 'ainda' é humana...

* * *

**Título: **Classe E

**Personagens: **Zero e Yuuki

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

As lágrimas limpavam o rosto jovem dela, as mãos, trêmulas, se recusavam a atirar.

Não. Ele não era um humano. Ele não era um vampiro. _Era uma besta que assumiu a forma humana. _

Mas ainda era o Zero.

Com os olhos vermelhos, banhado no sangue da vitima, Kiryuu finalmente se virou, encarando Yuuki com o olhar frio.

Yuuki largou a arma. Não podia mata-lo. Sem pensar, apenas o abraçou forte, praticamente entregando-se a morte.

Zero agora era um Classe E.

Mas, se fosse para ela morrer nas mãos de um vampiro, seriam essas as mãos dele.

_Zero Kiryuu._

* * *

E agora é só um extra... eu fiz o poema enquanto assistia o 1° episodio .

Pq eu não sei, só fiz... não é baseado exatamente em ninguem.

* * *

**Título: **...Te almejo...

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Não sinto saudades.

Sinto dor

Não te desejo

Te almejo.

Não o espero

O quero.

E não reclamo.

Mas eu te amo.

* * *

Que tal??

Espero que tenham gostado, seja do poema, seja da história.

Ficou... dramatico!?

Reviews, pliss!

**_RESPOSTINHA_**

**Yaay, **thanks meus fãs!!

Ta, exagerei o.o

Mas obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, comentários positivos sempre animam um escritor o/


End file.
